Proud Tradition - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine take Angie on her first visit to the Arizona Memorial and a special visitor bestows her with a very meaningful gift.


_Memorial Day honors the men and women who lost their lives while serving in the United States Military. We thank those who made the ultimate sacrifice in service to our country._

 _I'd like to offer my special thanks to the men of the 297th Combat Engineer Battalion who lost their lives in World War Two. The 'Army Uncles' I didn't get to meet._

 _Additional ANs at end._

* * *

 **Proud Tradition**

The day began very early with a bell ceremony and flag raising. The few survivors in attendance - some local and a few who'd travelled from the mainland - were in their nineties. They were accompanied by family and young personnel who'd willingly volunteered for the extra duty and a chance to meet the elderly heroes.

The crowds swelled as they normally did on Memorial Day and Veteran's Day, but weren't as large as when those who came to pay their respects on Pearl Harbor Day filled the historic site. On December 7, the memorial was often close to capacity by 9:00 a.m.

On this Memorial Day morning, Catherine walked silently beside Steve. Angie was in her mother's arms, being especially quiet. Clearly picking up on the somber, respectful mood that permeated the room where the wall of names stood, the baby rested her head on her mother's shoulder, while one little hand gently toyed with a fistfull of Catherine's hair.

When they reached their destination, Catherine's breath hitched for a second and she pressed her lips to the baby's cheek.

It happened every time.

No matter how many times they visited the memorial, Catherine's breath caught every single time she read _Steven McGarrett_ on a wall that honored the dead and held the inscription:

 _"TO THE MEMORY OF THE GALLANT MEN HERE ENTOMBED AND THEIR SHIPMATES WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES IN ACTION ON DECEMBER 7, 1941, ON THE U.S.S. ARIZONA"_

She glanced down at Angie and when her eyes met Steve's she saw his were shining with pride and love. Passing him their daughter without a word, she stepped close enough to his side that when she slid her arm around his waist, no light shown between them.

"I …" Steve stared, cleared his throat once, then again and kissed Angie's head before continuing, "I have someone for you to meet." He turned the baby to better face the wall, one hand around her securely, the other under her bottom for support. "Last Memorial Day Catherine was pregnant and this year ... " he stopped.

Catherine felt his breath hitch and smoothly took up the sentence. "This year she's old enough for a visit to the memorial."

Steve leaned down to kiss his wife's temple before addressing the wall, "This is your great granddaughter, Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett." He bent to kiss the baby's head again. "I told you about her on my last visit. We call her Angie, actually." He shifted her to face his grandfather's name. "Angie, I'm gonna tell you all about your great grandfather. He was a hero, you know. He gave his life protecting our country and the island."

"Ahhh bahhh," Angie said softly. "Dada." She swiveled to see Steve's face, reaching one hand up to touch his cheek. When it landed on his jaw, she gave him a drooly grin.

"Dada."

"She's brilliant, like her mother." His eyes lit even as he used one hand to wipe her chin with the corner of her bib.

"And her daddy," Catherine added, taking Angie's fingers and kissing her palm. "And brave and adventurous like him, too. She's definitely a McGarrett."

"The next time Mary's here, you're going to meet your other great granddaughter, Joanie. She's named after Dad. I'm sure you'd like that, right?"

The crowd in the room was milling behind and around them, and it was time to move on to let others get close to the wall of names.

As they moved past the edge of the wall, Catherine glanced back. Touching Steve's shoulder as he walked slowly through the throngs of people with Angie, her eyes fell on the name once again. Smiling softly, she whispered, "Thank you." Before continuing on.

* * *

Back in the Visitor's Center, Angie squealed and made grabby hands at the familiar figure pushing her empty stroller from which her diaper bag hung.

"There's Grandpa's girl!" Joseph parked the stroller and opened his arms for the baby as she was leaning toward him, and took her from Steve. "Elizabeth's in the Cafe," he said and hugged Angie while placing a supportive hand on his son-in-law's shoulder.

Catherine nodded, holding up her phone. "Mom just texted. She's there preparing for the visiting veterans, she said we should stop by to eat if we want." She raised her brow, leaving the decision to Steve. A visit to the memorial was always emotional, but today after introducing their daughter to his grandfather, there was no sadness in his eyes. "What do you think?"

Steve shouldered the diaper bag, nodding his thanks to Joseph for keeping it in the volunteer area. Detachable strollers and diaper bags were prohibited on the Memorial. "I think Angie would love to see grandma," he smiled. "What do you say, sweetheart? Should we go find Grandma?"

Angie's eyes swept the immediate area, clearly looking for Elizabeth, and Joseph beamed. "Brilliant. That's what you are." He kissed her cheek and put her in the stroller. "You go see Grandma while Grandpa gives one more talk to Moanalua High School's junior ROTC group."

With a quick kiss to his daughter's cheek and a pat to Steve's arm, he headed back towards the launch area where he'd meet up with the group of young people and their chaperones.

* * *

Inside the Pearl Harbor Laniākea Café, Steve and Catherine were immediately spotted by Elizabeth, who excused herself from the people she was chatting with and made a beeline for her granddaughter.

"EEEEEEE!" Angie kicked her feet and flapped both hands the minute she spotted her grandmother.

"Eeeeeeee!" Elizabeth mimicked softly while kneeling to unbuckle the strap and lift the smiling baby into her arms. "I'm excited to see you, too, Angie." She kissed her and held their foreheads together for a long second before looking at Steve. "How was your visit?" She stood and tucked Angie on her hip as she reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He nodded. "Good. Better than good, actually. Angie was really quiet at the memorial and we stayed at the wall a good ten minutes. I think …" He ran a hand over his daughter's head. "I think he'd be really happy to know another McGarrett is going to grow up on the island."

"I'm sure he is," Elizabeth confirmed. "I'm also sure he's very proud of his namesake."

Catherine smiled as Steve bent to kiss his mother-in-law's cheek. "Thanks."

She patted his shoulder. "It's the truth." She adjusted the baby in her arms. "How about we have a little snack before you get too sleepy?"

"That's perfect," Catherine said. "Actually, I'm really hungry. We had shakes and a protein bar at 5:00."

Elizabeth smiled and made her way through the tables to a quiet area in the back while Steve and Catherine followed. The cafe was open early because they'd hosted a breakfast for some special visitors.

* * *

While her parents ate a breakfast of omelettes, bacon and fresh fruit, Angie nibbled the bits of melon and mango Catherine placed on the highchair tray in addition to her cereal.

Several people stopped by to say hello, either wanting to meet the family Elizabeth talked about in person or just to admire the baby girl who was attired in a sailor outfit and blue and white matching socks.

As they finished their meal, Elizabeth was waved over by another volunteer named Okalani Iolana and she excused herself to cross the room and see what her friend needed.

Catherine lifted Angie into her lap and wiped her hands and face while Steve capped the cereal bowl and placed it in the diaper bag. When they looked up, her mother was approaching with Okalani and a gentleman who, despite his obvious advanced age and a cane, walked tall between the two.

Steve was on his feet immediately upon spotting the trio and moved towards them while Catherine stood with the baby in her arms.

Elizabeth smiled as her son in law accompanied them to the table and offered his chair. "This is my friend, Okalani and her father, George Iolana. Okalani, George, please meet my family," she said and took Angie as Steve and Catherine introduced themselves and shook hands.

"Your reputations precede you, Commander, Lieutenant. All the way to Maui." He smiled.

"You're a survivor," Catherine said, and warmed at how the old gentleman held her hand for a few heartbeats, gently patting it as he nodded.

"Seaman George Iolana at your service." He threw a salute and looked at Steve while gesturing to his wife and daughter. "You're a lucky man, Commander McGarrett."

He nodded. "I am. And it's Steve. Please. It's an honor, sir."

"Yes, sir, it is," Catherine agreed.

"I believe you both outrank me, Ma'am," Mister Iolana teased with a glint in his eyes. "George is just fine."

"Well, George, it's wonderful to meet you." Catherine said and grinned when he turned towards Elizabeth, took Angie's hand in his own and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, little one." He nodded at them. "And nice to see young people remembering. _Really_ remembering what happened here. Not just as a tourist stop of a historical site - although that's important too." He motioned him closer. "My Okalani tells me your grandfather was on the Arizona."

Steve nodded. "Yes, sir, he was. Today was Angie's first visit to the memorial."

"I didn't know your grandfather, but we're all like blood after that day. Those who served here. I'd like to give you something for the keiki." He motioned to his daughter and she passed him a round object.

"Oh, that's …" Catherine began as Steve said, "Wow, are you…" But he waved them down. "Shhh, it's important to me. My daughter, her children and my great grandchildren all have these. I had them made and bring a few every year on Memorial Day and December Seventh. As the great grandchild of a man who gave his life here, your Angie should have one, too."

Catherine took the coin he offered and held it so Steve could see as well. It was a perfect replica of a 1941 Navy Challenge Coin from the USS Oklahoma. "George, this is …" She shook her head. "We'll make sure Angie understands. That she knows a very brave and generous sailor gave her this special gift." She bent to embrace him and was surprised at his strength when he hugged her back.

" _Thank you,"_ Steve whispered and when he offered his hand, was pulled into a hug as well. When he straightened, he took his daughter from Elizabeth and showed her the coin. "Look at this, sweetheart. Say 'thank you' to Mister Iolana. He gave you a very, very special gift."

As if on cue, Angie reached out and George happily sat her on his knee while Steve kept one hand on her back for balance. "You are very welcome, Angie. You come from a proud tradition, young lady." He nodded at her parents. "And I wouldn't be a bit surprised …" he stopped with a grin.

"Surprised at what, Dad?" His daughter questioned.

"If Miss Angie McGarrett here isn't keeping the island safe for my great grandchildren someday." He pointed to Catherine, Steve and the baby in turn. Because it definitely runs in the family."

#End. Thanks for reading.

* * *

 _ **The USS Oklahoma was sunk by torpedoes during the attack on Pearl Harbor. Survivors jumped 4 stories (50 feet) into burning hot water or crawled across mooring lines that connected the Oklahoma and the USS Maryland. Some sailors escaped when rescuers drilled holes and opened hatches to free them. A total of 429 crew died when she sank in Battleship Row.**_

 _Sammy and Ilna, as we begin another summer I can't help but smile at spending my favorite season with two of the best friends ever and the beautiful family the REAL World has become. Love you both._

 _Real McRollers and Readers, my favorite season is upon us (summer unofficially begins Memorial Day weekend here in Jersey) and your kindness and support of REAL Steve, Catherine, Angie and Cammie makes it even more fun as we embark on each adventure (big and small) with them and their entire REAL World family and friends. Thanks, as always!_


End file.
